Necessity
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Bukannya yang merasa sakit itu hanya aku? Hanya aku yang merasakan semua kekecewaan, kesakitan, kesedihan dan kemarahan itu. Hanya aku... ## shounen-ai, a little of OOC.


**Warning**** dan AN yang wajib untuk di baca sebelum baca ficnya:** OOC(mungkin) kissing scene satu kali, shounen-ai, abal, lebay, dan ini cerita lanjutan dari KKM season 3.Tapi beda, kalau di ending KKM kekuatan maryoku Yuuri balik lagi dan semua kembali seperti semula, maka ending itu saya rubah. Kekuatan maryoku Yuuri hilang selamanya dan dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi Maou. Terus, peraturan kalau manusia dan maryoku itu tidak bisa menikah berlaku di sini. Oke, met baca :D

**Summary:** Bukannya yang merasa sakit itu hanya aku? Hanya aku yang merasakan semua kekecewaan, kesakitan, kesedihan dan kemarahan itu. Hanya aku... ##shounen-ai, OOC## RnR?

**Disclaimer: ****Kyo Kara Maoh! © yang punya, Necessity © Hyuuzu von Bielefeld**

* * *

**______**

**Necessity**

**Story by: Hyuuzu von Bielefeld**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Main Characters: Wolfram von Bielefeld and Shibuya Yuuri**

**Words (only the story): 1876 words**

* * *

**______**

"_Maaf... saya__ tidak dapat merasakan maryoku heika."_

"Tch!"

_PLUNG!_

Cahaya bulan yang terpantul di dalam kolam sedikit bergoyang namun lama kelamaan kembali tenang. Bulan yang indah, namun sayang keindahannya tidak berhasil membuat hatiku bahagia. Justru semakin membuat hatiku yang kalut menjadi semakin tidak tenang dan penuh dengan rasa gelisah.

"Kuso!"

_PLUNG!_

Sekali lagi aku melemparkan sebuah batu kecil ke dalam kolam tempat Yuuri biasanya kembali dari bumi. Yuuri. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri dengan kuat. Jujur aku merasa perih jika mengingat tunanganku itu. Khususnya kali ini.

Ketika kenyataan pahit itu datang.

Kini kekuatan maryoku milik Yuuri telah lenyap untuk selamanya karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang berhasil menghabiskan seluruh kekuatan maryoku-nya dengan paksa. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Yuuri masih hidup, mengingat Julia meninggal karena kehabisan maryoku – namun.... ini tetap mimpi buruk. Maryoku Yuuri yang hilang bisa berarti banyak hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Sekarang dia bukan mazoku lagi. Dia juga sudah bukan Maou lagi – dan itu berarti dia juga bukan lagi raja Shin Makoku. Lalu yang terburuk....

Dia akan pulang ke dunia manusia dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia biasa. Seperti dulu.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, pertunangan kami berakhir sampai di sini. Dia manusia biasa sekarang, dan aku masih akan tetap dan selamanya akan tetap seorang mazoku. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman di antara mazoku dan manusia itu terlarang dan kami bisa dijatuhi hukuman yang sangat berat bila melakukannya.

Aku tersentak. Genggamanku semakin kuat.

Tunggu.

Buruk bagi siapa?

Bukannya yang merasa sakit itu hanya aku? Hanya aku yang merasakan semua kekecewaan, kesakitan, kesedihan dan kemarahan itu. Hanya aku.

Dia pasti merasa biasa saja. Bukannya dia tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini? Dia tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan maryoku itu. Buktinya, saat dia diberitahu bahwa kekuatan maryoku-nya hilang dia hanya sedikit terkejut kemudian tidak melakukan apapun. Dia juga lebih suka di dunia_nya_ daripada di sini bersama kami. Dan pertunangan itu.....

Dia bahkan menentangnya. Walaupun akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya –dengan sangat kecewa aku harus mengatakan bahwa dia menerimanya dengan terpaksa- seringkali dia tidak menganggapku sebagai tunangannya. Dia juga lebih suka berdekatan dengan laki-laki atau perempuan lain selain aku. Contohnya saja saat Sara sialan yang selalu membuat hatiku panas itu menggenggam tangannya. Yuuri hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan Sara berbicara. Coba seandainya aku yang melakukannya.

Jadi, hanya aku yang sakit di sini. Tuhan memang adil sekali.

Perlahan-lahan mataku menghangat. Menangis benar-benar menurunkan harga diri sebagai laki-laki – tapi sekarang tidak ada yang melihat, kan? Semuanya pasti sudah berada di tempat tidur masing-masing, termasuk _dia_. Mengingat Yuuri serta mata dan rambutnya yang hitam membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

Aku menangis tanpa suara.

"Wolf?"

Spontan aku menoleh. Yuuri berdiri di ambang tangga, menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Perlahan dia menuruni tangga. Aku kaget dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

Semoga dia tidak menyadari kalau aku menangis.

Yuuri menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arahku yang duduk tanpa alas di atas tanah di pinggir kolam yang terus memantulkan cahaya bulan tanpa letih. Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya dan bersikap angkuh seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini sudah malam." Tegurnya. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di sampingku. Dia berdiri sambil melihatku yang duduk di tanah.

Aku masih menatap ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku juga tahu ini malam. Siapa yang bilang ini siang, henna-choko!" Gawat. Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan panggil aku henna-choko! Dan aku hanya bertanya 'apa yang kau lakukan di sini' kenapa kau langsung marah seperti itu?!"

Biasanya aku sangat senang dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil dan sepele seperti ini karena hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa dekat dengan pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Bertengkar dengannya semakin mengingatkanku bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun sekarang. Dia juga diam. Kami terjebak dalam keheningan.

Dia duduk di sebelahku, sama-sama duduk di atas tanah tanpa alas. "Hai, kau marah ya?"

"Maryoku-mu sudah hilang ya?"

Kata-kata itu lepas begitu saja dari mulutku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan tapi jujur aku ingin mengetahui reaksinya kalau aku mengatakan hal yang tadi sempat terbersit di otakku. Apa dia akan merasa sakit dan sedih sepertiku atau malah sebaliknya?

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata dia sedang menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan kami otomatis bertemu. Mata hitamnya menatap mata hijau _emerald_-ku dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas. Dia mendongak, menatap dewi malam yang tergantung dengan anggun di langit-langit.

"Begitulah.... Wah, berarti aku sudah tidak pantas dipanggil heika lagi ya?"

Aku menahan air mataku yang hampir keluar. Berbicara dengannya entah kenapa membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Memang sejak awal panggilan itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ha.... betul juga. Oh iya, berarti aku sudah tidak berhak lagi jadi Maou ya?"

Bendungan air mataku bobol. Aku tidak bisa menahan-nahan air mataku lebih lama lagi. Ia mengalir begitu saja tanpa dikomando.

_Tidak boleh, Wolfram! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Yuuri! Kenapa kau menangis? Berhentilah!_

Teriakan hatiku tidak dapat aku turuti.

"Wolfram? Kau menangis?"

Bagus. Dia tahu.... Berarti aku sudah tidak usah menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Aku menoleh dan ternyata dia juga sedang menoleh ke arahku seperti tadi. Aku menghapus semua air mataku dan berusaha menatap tajam matanya walaupun rasanya susah sekali karena pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata.

"Yuuri!" teriakku. "Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?"

Dia bingung. Aku masih menatapnya. Dia menarik nafas lalu berkata, "Itu berarti aku akan menjadi manusia biasa?"

"Dan?" tantangku.

"Dan.... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Wolfram!"

Dia sudah melupakan fakta pertunangan itu. Jangan-jangan sekarang dia sudah tidak ingat lagi kalau aku ini tunangannya. Dia memang sering melupakan pertunangan kami, dan kemarahanku sekarang sudah sampai puncak. Aku marah, aku kesal, aku kecewa, dan aku sedih.... seharusnya aku tidak boleh sedih karena ini karena aku sudah lama tahu kalau...

Dia tidak pernah membalas cintaku. Dan tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya.

Aku berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku dapat merasakan dia mengejarku.

"Chotto!"

Tangan kananku ditahan olehnya sehingga langkahku terhenti. Aku diam dan menundukkan kepalaku. Menunggu.

"Wolfram, sebenarnya aku salah apa? Dari tadi kau marah tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kau membuatku pusing!"

Aku memutar tubuhku sehingga kami saling berhadapan. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan mendesah panjang. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Aku mendongak. Aku tidak tahu lagi untuk berekspresi seperti apa, yang jelas Yuuri tampak terkejut melihat ekspresiku. "Apa kau tidak sadar? Kalau kau seperti ini, pertunangan kita bisa batal!"

Dia terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi sehingga poniku menutupi mataku. "Tch. Aku lupa kalau kau pasti senang kalau pertunangan kita dibatalkan. Iya kan? Sejak awal kau membenci pertunangan ini. Kau menganggap pertunangan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang pernah kau perbuat. Kau juga menganggapku sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Iya kan? Jawab Yuuri!"

Dia masih diam. Aku mendongak lagi dan ternyata dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya kata-kataku menusuk dirinya dan itu berarti semua yang aku katakan memang benar.

Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku mengusap air mataku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini. Saat ini aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk bunuh diri. Cara mudah, menusuk jantungku dengan pedang milikku sendiri. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya menuju kamar kami. Selamat tinggal Yuuri, semoga kau bahagia menjadi manusia biasa.

"Chotto! Wolfram! Aku..."

Aku berbalik. "Sudahlah! Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan pulang ke bumi dan tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi. Semua sesuai dengan harapanmu kan?"

Rasa sakit mendera hatiku saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Tekadku untuk bunuh diri semakin kuat dan aku kembali berjalan cepat ke arah kamar di mana pedangku terletak di sana.

"Cih... Wolfram! Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya dan terus berjalan. Dapat kurasakan dia sedang mengejarku. Dia menarik tanganku sehingga langkahku tertahan. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, WOLFRAM! Hal yang kau sebutkan tadi memang pernah terbersit atau kulakukan, tapi tadi baru aku sadari –setelah berpikir dengan matang dan merenungi semua perasaanku padamu- kalau aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam. Aku _shock_ dan tak mampu berkata apapun. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Seandainya aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa saat kau membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku langsung mengejarmu ke tanah von Bielefeld?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mampu berkata apapun. Pikiran-pikiran yang tadi aku pikirkan menguap begitu saja seperti air yang dipanaskan.

"Seandainya aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa aku memelukmu waktu itu tanpa kau pinta?"

Namun aku tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja. Bisa jadi ini hanya tipuan. Kutepis tangannya dengan kasar dan melangkah dua langkah ke depan menjauh darinya.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini, Yuuri! Bagaimana kalau kita dari Shin Makoku dan menjalani kehidupan berdua secara diam-diam? Kau tidak usah pulang ke sana dan kita bisa berdua. Hanya kita. Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang, Wolf." Katanya. Yuuri benar, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang. Namun memutuskan hal itu tidak perlu dengan pikiran panjang dan jernih.

"Jawab saja kenapa!"

Suara Yuuri terdengar tidak yakin. "Karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia yang sudah aku tinggali selama 15 tahun begitu saja. Maafkan aku."

Air mataku rasanya hendak keluar lagi. "Jadi kau rela begitu saja untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, begitu?"

Dia diam.

"Dan kau juga rela untuk meninggalkanku, begitukah Yuuri?"

Dia masih diam. Aku mencoba mengeraskan suaraku. "JAWAB YUURI! Aku butuh jawabanmu!"

_PLAK!_

Aku memegang pipiku sambil menatap matanya. Dia berjalan ke depan tubuhku dan sekarang Yuuri sudah ada di depanku tanpa aku sempat sadari. Mata hitamnya menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa memaknai tatapan itu. "Kau pikir itu pilihan yang mudah, Wolf?" tanyanya. "Bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku sekarang? Pilihan itu terlalu sulit untuk dipilih! Seandainya aku pilih di sini, berarti selamanya aku tidak dapat melihat Shouri, ayah dan ibuku lagi. Seandainya aku pilih di sana, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian semua selamanya! Kau pikir itu hal yang mudah? Itu sama dengan kamu lebih memilih mati dipenggal atau digantung! Dua-duanya sama sakitnya!"

Aku terdiam, tak mampu berkata apapun. Mulutku terasa terkunci dan tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

Dia dilema. Aku tahu. Tapi.. ini tetap tidak sesuai harapanku. Aku baru ingin membuka mulutku ketika Yuuri memegang kedua bahuku dan berkata, "Tolong mengerti.... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan duniaku... Ini terlalu berat..... Dan jujur aku juga berat untuk melepas kalian semua. Termasuk melepasmu. Jangan buat aku semakin tidak bisa pergi..."

Itu kan yang aku harapkan? Agar Yuuri tidak pergi. Tapi...

Itu sama saja dengan aku menyiksanya....

"A-aku..." hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi semuanya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan.

Yuuri maju selangkah sehingga jarak antara wajah kami begitu dekat. Lalu....

Perlahan dia menciumku tepat di bibirku. Diam-diam aku terkejut tapi aku menyukainya. Setidaknya ini ciuman pertama dan terakhir di antara kami.

Dengan perlahan pula dia melepaskan ciumannya. "Maaf, Wolfram... Aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

Aku mendesah. Sepertinya percuma saja aku menahannya. Ini akan membuat kami sama-sama sakit. Dan aku tidak suka dan tidak pernah ingin melihatnya kalut. Cukup aku yang kalut. Kali ini aku merasa Tuhan benar. Cukup aku yang sedih. Cukup aku yang sakit. Cukup aku...

"Tapi walaupun kita berpisah, apa kau tetap akan mencintaiku?"

"Pasti." Katanya yakin. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang sudah kita lalui bersama selama ini. Kenangan di sini terlalu banyak untuk dilupakan."

Aku memeluknya erat. Dia juga membalas pelukanku, bahkan lebih erat. Kami berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan yang tidak akan pernah letih menyinari malam.

_Walaupun kita __ditakdirkan tidak bisa bersama, namun aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu, Yuuri. Selamanya._

**OWARI**

ABAL!!! LEBAY!! NGGAK ADA INTINYA!! *stres*

Saya sayang YuuRam kok!!!! Cuma... salahkan otak saya! Dia yang selalu menanamkan perpisahan antara YuuRam di benak saya! Huhuhu TT_TT Gimana nih.... huwee, saya pengen buat fic YuuRam bersatu tapi nggak ada ide T_T (curhat colongan)

Rasanya ini kayak fic balas dendam. XD Soalnya fic yang pertama, Yuuri yang sedih karena ngelepas Wolfram. Nah, di sini malah Wolfram yang sedih ngelepas Yuuri. Jyahahaha, padahal saya nggak ada pikiran begitu loh. Kebetulan aja... :D Dan fic ini idenya lebih awal daripada Eternal, cuma..... saya lebih mood ngetik Eternal.... *digeplak*

==a

Sudahlah. *digeplak* So... Mind to review? ^^ Arigato!

**Hyuuzu von Bielefeld**


End file.
